Two's better than one
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto comes home one day, crying and upset from a bad day at school. This story is dedicated to my good friend and to all of you suffering from the teasing and bullying of having either Two-dad's or Two Mothers.


**Hello everyone :) Um, a friend of mine on Fanfiction (I won't say who to keep their privacy) had recieved really mean messages bullying him and turning him down. So, as a favor to him, I'm writing this story to show everyone just how bad these things can get. By using my favriote character: Naruto. So sit back and please, I hope that when you all are finished reading this, I hope you all learn somthing or choose to stand by me when I say that bullying and hazing is WRONG. (And remember, I don't own Naruto)**

**Title: Two's better Than One. **

**Summary: Naruto comes home one day, crying and upset from a bad day at school. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

Tears fell from his blue eyes, staining his whiskered-cheeks and irritating his eyes. He brushed them away, but more only formed. His backpack was hanging sluggishly on his back and he walked slowly. Opening his front door, dropping his bag on the ground with a loud thud. Alarming the person in the kitchen.

"Naruto? Is that you?" He called out, Naruto ignored the question and walked swiftly to his room, slamming the door. Iruka walked out of the kitchen still holding the bowl of ingerdiants, placing it on the table figuring it could wait until he found out what was wrong with Naruto. Iruka approched Naruto's bedroom door, ignoring the 'KEEP OUT' sign hanging on the door, he raised his hand and knocked on the door, conserned about the crying he was hearing.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Iruka asked.

"GO AWAY!" Naruto shouted. Iruka flinched, but kept standing there.

"Naruto...what happened? Did somthing happen in school? Are you hurt?!" Iruka may have sounded paranoid at that last part, but he had all the right to be. He was very conserned about Naruto. The fact that Naruto was his adoptive son made him worry even more. Naruto cried more into his pillow. Iruka opened the door, Naruto immedatly turned and threw the nearest thing at his father, which was his textbook. Iruka dodged it and the book hit the wall, causing a small dent.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto screamed, tears calling from his face.

"Naruto...why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Iruka asked. "Please, Naruto. You're crying, what happened?"

"Nothing." Naruto lied. "Leave me alone." Turning back to cry into the pillow. Iruka wasn't about to go anywhere until he had an answer. Insted he crouched down to his sobbing son and wrapped his arms around Naruto. He stayed in that position until the twelve-year-old lifted his head from the pillow.

"I...I hate school!" Naruto cried.

"Why, Naruto?" Iruka asked. Naruto had recently gone into Seventh grade in Middle school, and latley ever since Naruto either came home depressed or sad, sometimes angry. Iruka couldn't understand what was wrong. His husband, Kakashi (Naruto's other adoptive father) always helped Naruto with his homework and his grades were perfect and Naruto was on the Soccar team, Iruka thought Naruto was having a pretty good school life, but he guessed he was wrong. Iruka qouldn't quiet understand when it started, but he had remembered when school started four months ago that on the first week of School Naruto came home a bit more sad than usual. And latley he had been "sick" a lot.

"I-I hate it!" Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto, that doesn't tell me anything. Please...Naruto, I know _something_ is up, and I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is." Iruka pleaded.

Naruto sniffed and wipped his nose. "I..I like school, I just hate the kids...i-i-in it" He sobbed.

Iruka gave a sad frown. "Naruto. Tell me everything." Iruka spoke, pulling Naruto into a hug, whcih Naruto gave back. Iruka sighed, Naruto looked so upset, his eyes were swollen and his face flushed. Iruka waited a few minutes for Naruto to calm down, Naruto sniffed once more than talked.

"When school started...I was really happy, because I-I'd get to see my friend again." He spoke, softly. "Well, we had a few new kids in our school, and at first they were nice to me. I-I was happy." Then Naruto sobbed, which resulted Iruka to rub his back soothingly.

"And...and they soon wouldn't talk to me, and they'd avoid me." Naruto's voice cracked into another sob. "I didn't understand what was wrong until..until-" Naruto let out a long and painful cry then. Iruka frowned, wanting to cry too. But he felt rage more than sadness. He knew those kids at school did somthing to Naruto, they did somthing to hurt his baby.

"And then what, Naruto?" Iruka asked. Not even ready for Naruto to continue.

"Until one day...I stopped my friend Kiba in the locker room and asked him why he and my other friends didn't want to be with me anymore. And...and he said..." Naruto lost it there. He cried even harder than before. Iruka pulled Naruto in the biggest hug he had given him since he was a small chid. Latley Naruto hadn't wanted any kisses or hugs, saying he was "too grown up" or that "it was babyish" it effected Iruka more than Kakashi, because Kakashi took the roll of a "father" where as Iruka became more of a "mother" to Naruto. Still he couldn't help but smile.

To him, Naruto still felt like the newborn baby he had taken into his home and life when his and Kakashi's good friends Minato and Kushina died. It was the least they could do for their good friends.

"And he said...he didn't want a fag for a friend!" Naruto sobbed.

Iruka was pissed now. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He still kept his hold on Naruto. Planting a small kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Naruto...Now you listen to me." Iruka started, lifting Naruto's head so he could see him right in the eyes. "what those children are doing, is wrong. I'm going to tell Dad about this when he comes home and we'll all talk about it because...there's somthing I need to tell you too." Iruka spoke. Naruto nodded, some tears still falling but Iruka wipped them away.

"Come on...want to know what I want to see what I haven't?" Iruka asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Your smile. Come on, can I see that smile?" Iruka asked, he started to tickle Naruto in his sides; Causing Naruto to giggle and give a small smile. Iruka smiled back and gave Naruto another long hug before he stood up. "Dinner will be ready soon, would you like to help me?" Iruka asked. Naruto smiled and nodded spending that time in the kitchen helping his "Mother" with making ramen for their dinner that night, he almost felt normal. Naruto felt that those kids at school didn't matter anymore, it was just him and his "mother."

* * *

Kakashi grumbled while walking into the house, getting Iruka and Naruto's attention. They were sitting at the table waiting for Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and gave a small smile, kissing Iruka 'hello' and ruffling Naruto's blonde hair.

"Man, I had the worst day of my life today..." Kakashi mumbled, causing Naruto's eyes to widen, Iruka noticed this and felt a tad uneasy himself. Kakashi broke his chop-sticks, ready to eat.

"You know what will make this day better? If my cute little son-" With that, Kakashi served Naruto up a full bowl of ramen. "told me about his day at school. Did anything happen today?" He asked slurping some ramen. Naruto gulped and studdered.

"Ah...well." Naruto began, he looked down at his bowl of ramen, suddenly loosing his appitite. Iruka folded his hands together and rested his chin on his hands. Kakashi looked up, his husband looked a tad bit worried and his son: _very_ worried. Had he missed somthing? Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Then a tingle went up his spine and when that happened usually somthing BAD happened.

"Naruto...just tell him." Iruka soothing spoke.

Naruto faced Kakashi. Who gave a questioning gaze.

"Well, father...you see...for the past few months...I...I've been picked on at school." Naruto spoke. Kakashi's eye widened. His son? His little boy? He and Iruka's baby has been picked on?! He grit his teeth.

"Over what?!" Kakashi yelled, a bit louder than he wanted to.

Naruto started to fidget with his shirt.

"Because...because I have...two dads." Naruto couldn't help it anymore. He broke down crying, at first it was quiet then it became louder. Iruka scooted over to Naruto and held him again. Then gave a sad smile to Kakashi, who sighed and hugged Naruto. They completed a family group hug. A few minutes later Naruto had settled down and dinner was forgotten. Insted the two parents took Naruto into their room and had him sit on the bed.

Iruka pulled down a metal box. Handing it to Naruto.

Kakashi and Iruka sat on either side of Naruto. "What's this?" Naruto asked. Iruka sighed.

"Naruto...we've been trying to avoid this but it looks like your father and I have no choice but to show this to you, we wanted to wait until you were ready." Iruka admitted. Naruto opened the box and the first thing he saw was a medium sized photo of a man who looked just like him, smiling with a girl who's hair was redder than blood holding him! He gave a puzzled look and continued to stare at the photo. They were smiling at whoever was taking the photo, behind them looked to be a new car.

"These are your real parents, Naruto." Kakashi spoke. "The blonde male, his name is Minato. And the woman you see, is your birth-mother, Kushina."

Naruto felt a big lump in his throat.

"This was taken a few hours before they died." Iruka spoke. "They were leaving to go on a trip they had planned for, for months. They bought a new car to drive them there. Before they left, the put Kakashi and I in charge of watching you until they came back." Iruka spoke. Then he sniffed, trying to stop tears. "Naruto...the breaks in the new car didn't work very well, and...Minato couldn't stop." Naruto felt tears falling form his eyes. "Naruto...they coudln't stop and ran a red light and were hit. Kushina died on the spot, but Minato lived for three more hours...Kakashi and I arrived at the hospital, but all he wanted was you." Iruka smield at that last part.

Naruto's tears had fallen on the photo.

"He begged to hold you, to see you. But he was loosing too much blood...Naruto, your parents' loved you very much." Iruka cried.

Naruto let more tears fall until he clutched the picture to his chest and hugged it. Iruka and Kakashi wrapped their arms around Naruto, pulling him into a group hug. Iruka lightly kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto...I just want you to know, that no matter what you do, not only will Kakashi and I love you, but so will they." Iruka informed.

Naruto smiled and nodded, tears still falling though.

Naruto sniffed, cudding into his parent's hold. "I...I do know one thing for sure.." Naruto smiled.

"What's that, love?" Kakashi asked.

"That I have the best dad's in the world, and I don't care what anyone says anymore." Naruto smiled. He was rewarded with a tighter hug and sloppy kisses from both parents. "Ew! Gross!" Naruto giggled.

* * *

Naruto had settled down and Iruka gave him a photo album to put the photos of his parents in. He smiled, placing the photo on it's forever rightful place, on his shelf next to what Iruka told him his last presents from his parents, which included a rattle, a few soft small toys and more photos of his parents. He kept on smiling, turning his head to hear a knock on the door.

"Naruto...would you like to watch a movie with your father and me?" Iruka smiled.

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

The small family of three were cuddled under a few blankets and a bowl of popcorn and a little bit more than halfway threw the movie when the doorbell rang, Naruto took it upon himself to answer the door, seeing he was the closest. When he did his eyes widened.

"K-Kiba?" He asked. There stood Kiba, his small dog Akamaru was sleeping on his head. Kiba looked upset and also a tad bit scared taking a peek inside Naruto's house to see two parents glaring at the dog-lover.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Uh, Naruto, actually I came to apologize." Kiba spoke. Naruto leaned against the door, listening.

"Apologize?" Naruto asked, in all of his years of knowing Kiba, he knew Kiba wouldn't apologize unless there was somthing else going on.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for calling you a fag-boy, ignoring you, and trying to pick a fight with you." Kiba spoke, Iruka raised an eyebrow, Naruto hadn't said anything about boys wanting to fight him! Kakashi was also easily surprised.

"And, I know that what I did was wrong-"

"So why? Why did you do it anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I...I just wanted them to like me too!" Kiba spoke. "You know how cool those new kids are, Naruto. They've got matching jackets, the top video games and they even have a pool in their yard. I just wanted them to like me too. Even when I knew that doing all of that to you was wrong." Naruto looked down on the concrete. Now he understood.

"So...I was thinking we could be friends again?" Kiba asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Naruto thought for a moment. Then smiled back. "Okay. Hey I'm watching a movie with my parents, if you want you can join us-"

"That's okay...um, another thing is...I was hoping to be secret friends." Kiba explained.

"Secret friends?" Naruto asked. secret friends? What the hell does he mean by that? Naruto wondered. Naruto had no idea what a secret friend even was. And he didn't want to know, this "secret friend" sounded like utter bullcrap.

"Yeah, I mean, we're friends but we can't talk to each other at school or hang out, in public. I mean, also at my house." Kiba explained.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell, Kiba?! I thought you came over here to be my friend again!"

"I am! It's just, if they knew I was your friend, then they wouldn't talk to me and assume I was a fag-boy too!" Kiba then covered his mouth, thinking of what he just said, Naruto gave a hurt look. His body became stiff and he couldn't move.

"Alrgith, I've heard just about enough!" Iruka yelled, standing up and walking to the door. "Kiba, thank you for coming over, but you may leave now!" Kiba took the small sleeping dog off his head and walked home, Iruka slammed the door.

"All the nerve! Coming over here and wanting to do that! That's just cruel-Naruto?" Iruka looked at the blonde child. Naruto was silent, but smiled.

"Well, I still have my dad's both of them" He smiled at Iruka. Iruka smiled back and lightly hugged his son. Naruto, you're too compassionate. Naruto learned somthing that night, he didn't care if he was a friendless looser, he had his parents. The next day at school, he boldy walked into his middle school, with a smile and full confidence. Over the years, Naruto had made many new and _accepting_ friends. Sure his old friends avoided him like the plague, but that didn't matter, what did matter was his new friends and his two dads. Who took care of him, and loved him with every ounce of their hearts. But there would be days when he was called a "fag" or "gaywad", only he took this as a reminder:

"Two's better than one" Naruto would remind himself.

* * *

**Alright, This story is not only to my friend, but if anyone of you fanfic writers out there is being bullied because you have either two moms or two dads, don't be discouraged, just do what Naruto did, remind yourself that two's better than one. Don't change yourself for others to like you, do what Naruto did. Find love with the parents who raised you. **

**:) **

**This has been, The Un-wanted Angel. **


End file.
